


7 Minutes In Heaven

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: The school’s loner is dragged to a drunken party by his best friend and ends up in a closet with the school’s most desirable bachelor. Seven minutes in heaven might end up leaving one of them shook, and the other in the mood for a pizza.





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written two Nielwoon fics with side Hwangcloud and each time I’ve made Minhyun the asshole. So this is my little bit of repentance. I don’t what to call this? A mess? But I hope you guys like it.

“So, seven minutes huh?” the raven haired male shouts over the thudding bass line. It was reverbing from the large party space into the small cramped closet which he had been locked in. With only the company of a short, cute, blonde male who’s hoody pleasantly swallowed him up. 

“Yes.” the blonde answers with a straight face, nothing less nothing more. He giving the raven haired male absolutely nothing as far as making conversation. 

“You ever done this before?” undeterred the raven haired male who was the taller of the two, continues his attempts to try and talk. To try and make the predicament that they were caught up in less awkward. So far it was a fail. 

“No.” Yet another dry response from the blonde. He stares at the taller male in front of him, his gaze not wavering at all. It was a tiny bit intimidating.

“Does it excite you?” the black haired man jokes, he places his hand one side of the shorter male. He leans in a little bit closing in the space between the two men. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath. 

“No.” Not even a flinch from the blonde. He continues to look the black haired man in the eyes. Long enough that the taller of the two backs away. He tries to cool his head a little, trying to get his head back in the game. 

Hwang Minhyun had played this game a thousand times. He had sat in a circle with a group of friends, around a bottle and watched it spin. He had been chosen with another, sometimes a friend, sometimes a stranger. They had gone into a nearby closet and either kissed, or talked. 

It was normally a simple and fun process, but today for the black haired man it was like trying to squeeze blood from a stone. 

“Do you have any other answers other than no?” Slightly exasperated, the taller male questions the blonde man whose expression doesn’t shift. Normally people rushed to answer Minhyun, they had so much to say but this was totally different. He couldn’t figure out the person in front of him. 

“Yes.” Ha Sungwoon answers his fellow party man. He scans the taller man, with his lean and somewhat toned body. He made the clothes he wore look better than they actually were. Skinny jeans, a polo shirt and polo sweatshirt. As opposed to his small and slight figure, in a pink striped shirt he borrowed from his friend Junhyuk. It was too big for him, so he had tucked into his black skinny jeans as a fashion statement. 

“Do you like to party?” despite being flustered by the man in front of him. Minhyun continues. For some reason he wants to speak to the man, he wants to hear him speak. Was it just morbid curiosity, about the school’s outcast whose cute looks were topped off with a cold distance and brusque personality?

“No.” The blonde continues his one word answers, gaining a little amused chuckle from the black haired man. 

“Then why are you here?” Minhyun didn’t mean it to come out as horridly as it did, but there was no turning back at this point. 

“Who knows?” Sungwoon answers, with a slight smile. The man didn’t seem offended by the bluntness of his question thankfully. 

“Oooh, two words that’s progress.” Minhyun jokes, but that doesn’t seem to move the blonde in anyway. No smiles or laughs. Dammit. Back to square one. “Ah, now you’re back to saying nothing.” The black haired man makes his complaint. 

“Did you come here with Taehyun?” still undeterred, Minhyun would make the most of this seven minutes. He would get something out of the school’s most elusive student. It was a matter of his pride at this point. He was known for his easy going charm, but right now it wasn’t working. 

“Yes” Sungwoon didn’t really know where this was going, he watches the University’s most popular student ramble on. 

“You guys tend to keep to yourself, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Minhyun like many others at the party had been surprised to see the vertically challenged pair walk into the party. They had been invited, Jisung the host had claimed he had invited most of the seniors from every subject. A few juniors, but it would be one of their last parties before exams and coursework started to take over. 

It was a kind gesture, by a kind person. Jisung befriend anyone and everyone, he had friends from all groups. So when Taehyun who he had prelaw classes showed up, not many people were surprised. But Ha Sungwoon, the school’s recluse had turned up. It had a lot of people surprised. He wasn’t ever seen outside of classes, so this was new. 

“Ok.” Sungwoon had nothing to add. After all, he had made things that way. He didn’t like people, he hated groups of people, he hated small talk. He hated parties, but he came because he had been guilt tripped by one of the few people he could actually tolerated. 

“Jeez, you’re a tough cookie” Minhyun mutters to himself. He had tried to get the shorter man to open to him. But that had been yet another fail. “Ha Sungwoon” he says, eyes focused on the blonde in front of him. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The blonde replies, bored of the interaction. Eyes still watching Minhyun, not wavering. It shakes the dark haired man up. “Ha Sungwoon.” He calls out breathily

“Yes?” Sungwoon replies, eyebrow cocked. The change of expression on the dark haired male’s face was a little strange to him. It was intriguing. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minhyun asks as if he had been really holding it back. “What?” of all the things Sungwoon had been asked, he supposed this shouldn’t have surprised him too much. But the look in the taller male’s eyes, paired with the question is a little odd. 

“Well it’s the purpose of us being locked in this dimly lit closet.” Minhyun weakly explains. “Kiss me?” Sungwoon pushes, it almost sounded like an accusation and it starts to make Minhyun start doubt it. 

“We have…four and a half minutes, why not pass them doing something fun instead of this awkward conversation?” giving up his pride, Minhyun asks the cute blonde male. The more Minhyun looked at him, it felt like he was being put under a spell or a curse he couldn’t tell which it was. 

“I mean it’s not cause of you that it’s awkward.” Minhyun notices how Sungwoon’s expression changes and panics a little to remove his foot from his mouth. “I mean it kinda is, I’m trying to talk to you but you’re giving me nothing to work wit-” flustered Minhyun continues to ramble. 

In the middle of that clusterfuck of words, Sungwoon loses his patience. He didn’t like Hwang Minhyun using his pretty little mouth to talk, so he decides to make use of it in a different ways they come to the four minute mark. The short blonde gets on the tip of toes, before leaning upwards to close the space between him and the raven haired male. 

Cupping Minhyun’s chin, Sungwoon pulls him down into a soft and swift kiss. Lip on lip, Sungwoon immediately shuts up the popular man whose lips follow his. He responds press his soft lips onto those of the shorter male, his hands slide to Sungwoon’s waist. 

“Wow.” Minhyun comments as the shorter male pulls away. Now it was his time to stare at Sungwoon, his gaze unwavering. It was as if he was scared the magical male would disappear in front of him so suddenly. 

“You .Talk. Too. Damned. Much” Sungwoon complains. He watches the black haired male, relieved to have shut him up for at least a minute. 

“You got any suggestions on how to stop me?” Minhyun flirts. Bolstered by the sudden action from the blonde. “Three minutes should be enough.” Sungwoon mutters. “Three minutes?” Minhyun asks.

“You talk too much” Sungwoon disrupts the black haired male. He reaches his arms around the taller male’s shoulders, pulling him down by his neck. Pressing his lips onto the other man’s. 

Wordlessly, Minhyun immediately responds. He leans down pressing his lips onto the blonde’s. Sungwoon slides his tongue on the bottom of Minhyun’s tugging his lips down. Head tilted, Sungwoon slips his tongue inside of Minhyun’s mouth. The taller male responds, deepening the kiss. 

Sungwoon passionately kisses the talkative man, his hands slide to Minhyun’s arm pulling him closer. The dark haired male’s hands slide to his waist pulling him closer to him. Tongues wrestle for dominance and Minhyun finds himself giving into the smaller man.  
Hot breaths, tongues wrestling, and a warm embrace. They hold each other, it’s just the two of each other. Nothing else, the reverbing from the music didn’t matter anymore. It was just the two in their own little world. 

-

“Okay guys, your seven minutes is up.” Jisung calls out knocking the door. He had turned the music down to get through the odd pair. He wasn’t the only one who was morbidly curious by the combination that had been totally unexpected. 

“Come out fellas!” Jisung tries to push but the pair wasn’t leaving. It was now at eight minutes and no one had heard a peep. It was leaving much to imaginations of everyone waiting for them. There was a small crowd amassed of nosy people, and genuinely curious people. 

“They’re taking their time!” Kang Daniel says with a goofy grin on his face. One of Minhyun’s friends, he had been the one to spin the bottle. He had been surprised to see how, excited the dark haired man looked at the prospect of being locked in a room for seven minutes with the blonde man. 

“Do you think they actually did it?” Jung Eunwoo the school’s gossip was on the case. She was watching very closely, this would probably be spread all over the campus by tomorrow’s AM. But the girl sticks around, the more details she got the better the gossip she could make. 

“No way, Minhyun would never!” Kim Jaehwan dismisses. Minhyun’s best friend, and also the unrequited love. Everyone knew it, well apart from Minhyun. The brunette’s defensiveness is amusing to watch. 

“Sungwoon’s probably suffocated him.” Eunwoo jokes gaining a few laughs from the group surrounding. “The kid is a weirdo” Jaehwan adds on, the jealousy all over his face. 

“The kid you know nothing about.” Noh Taehyun who had been stood there the whole time, totally unnoticed pipes up in defense of his friend. “Chill pitbull, I was just kidding.” Jaehwan dismisses. 

“Well it wasn’t funny.” Taehyun claps back without hesitation. Jaehwan like Minhyun was popular and not many people on campus dared talk back to the pair. So there were eyes on the brunette who was unwavering in defense of his friend who pushes the door open. 

The eyes of the group suddenly turns to the door they had crowded around. Sungwoon was the first to leave, his expression was same as usual. Unreadable, he doesn’t waver. He walks past Jisung and towards his friend. Minhyun who was behind him, was quiet, no word said, a shocked expression worn on his face. 

“C’mon Tae, let’s go.” Sungwoon, reaches for Taehyun’s hand leading him across the apartment out of the way from the eyes on him. Sungwoon hated attention on him. He doesn’t turn back to look at the attractive man who had been so intimate with. They had decided they wouldn’t speak of it, and so he wouldn’t add any fuel to the fire.  
-

“What happened?” Taehyun and Sungwoon were huddle in the corner of the apartment. As was their usual behaviour, despite being a party, they found their way to exclude themselves and have a quiet word.

“What do you think?” Sungwoon asks his friend, giving very little away. 

“That you went to a party you didn’t want to go to. Then you played spin the bottle for the first time ever, and somehow managed to be paired with the college’s most eligible bachelor and probably sent him eye daggers through the whole seven minutes.” Taehyun had known Sungwoon since they learning to walk. His best friend could be harsh to those he didn’t know, he was intimidating and a bit of an asshole. 

“Sounds like seven minutes in hell.” Sungwoon jokes, but still his friend watches him concerned. “I’ve never seen anyone block their own blessings quite like you do.” Taehyun didn’t have many close relationships. He tended to push people away before they could even get the chance to get close. 

“I’m one of a kind baby.” Sungwoon replies with pride of his somewhat destructive behaviours. “I’m sure he was scared out of his mind to make a move, the way you get to glaring at people sometimes.” Taehyun was basing this off of past experience. As small as his friend was, Sungwoon was able to daunt some of the biggest people creatures out there. 

“Well you’re the one who invited me to this crappy party.” Sungwoom mutters disapprovingly. If Taehyun was just going to complain, then he could go home. 

“Look at him, taking shot after shot to get over whatever you did to him in there.” Taehyun half teases his friend.

“It’s a shame.” Sungwoon lets slip, thinking about what he had gotten up to with the black haired man. “It is?” Taehyun immediately picks up on this. “If I did it right, then he should be totally shook.” Sungwoon says with a devious smile, one that slightly disturbs his friend.  
“I swear I can’t take you anywhere can I?” the brunette comments with a lopsided smile. “I never asked you to.” Sungwoon counters.

“Asshole.” Taehyun retaliates with a tongue stuck out.  
“Well this asshole is going to make his leave. I have things I would rather do. Sungwoon had hit his introvert’s limit. Being at the party, it was draining. He would rather be in his safe haven, watching anime and writing up premises for manuscripts that he would never finish. 

“Like watch your weird film noir?” Taehyun teases. “That or piercing my eyeballs with broken glass.” Sungwoon replies sourly causing his friend to grimace at the reply.

“See you later short stuff.” Sungwoon casually says his goodbye, heading for the exit. As he heads off he can’t help but glance towards the man who he had been so passionately making out with. Surrounded by friends, the man was currently taking shots and chanting some dude bro things. He totally wasn’t Sungwoon’s cup of tea, but yet he had taken a sip. 

“See you later Mr Pot!” Taehyun yells at Sungwoon, still taking offense to his short comment. Sungwoon waves him off before heading off out of the apartment. “… I guess that makes me the fucking kettle.” Taehyun whispers to himself now that his friend had gone. 

 

-

“Hang on!” Sungwoon calls out as his door buzzer is repeatedly rang. He had gotten home from the party, unwound, showered, redressed and decided to fill his empty stomach with some takeaway. They had gotten there a little earlier than expected and so Sungwoon was rushing to get to the front door. 

“I’m coming!” Sungwoon calls out as the door is repeatedly pressed. It was annoying, thankfully he lived alone and it would disrupting no one but himself. 

“Wait!” Sungwoon is ready to snap as he pulls the door open, ready to give his deliveryman an earful. But the person stood in front of his doorway is definitely not the door man.

“You’re not the pizza-” Sungwoon comments, confused to see Hwang Minhyun stood in front of his door. The male was as he had left him, just as handsome, tall, and broad and toned. But Sungwoon couldn’t understand why he was here in his doorway and not at Jisung’s party.

“No, I’m hopefully more handsome!” Minhyun comments suavely. “Than a pizza?” the blonde is unimpressed. “Ah…It sounded much smoother in my head” Minhyun confesses. He wasn’t exactly great at improvising. 

“It didn’t translate very well.” Sungwoon comments without hesitation. “Yeah…” Minhyun scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “What are you doing here?” Sungwoon asks getting right to his sweet point.

“I was actually looking for you, but I couldn’t find you. Then I asked Taehyun where you were and he gave me your address.” Minhyun had been making the rounds at the party as not to draw suspicion to himself and Sungwoon as the smaller blonde had insisted. He had been hoping to eventually bump into him and get to talk, but his brunette friend had revealed that he had left not too long before, which had been a great disappointment to him. 

“Rat. Giving my address to a stranger.” Sungwoon mutters. Taehyun had a habit of playing fast and loose with Sungwoon’s details. Many admirers had been given private details. Ways of reaching Sungwoon, which totally went against what Sungwoon wanted in life. He didn’t want to be reached. 

“Am I a stranger? We just kissed like an hour ago.” Minhyun seems to take offense to the offhand comment, but Sungwoon doesn’t have it in him to take it back. They hardly knew each other, a kiss didn’t change anything.

“Hwang Minhyun?” a female voice suddenly interrupts the chat the pair were having. “Oh my god it’s you.” Minhyun and Sungwoon turn to see next to the raven haired man was a tall slender brunette in a pizza delivery uniform with what Sungwoon assumed was his order. 

“Hello?” Minhyun politely greets, and half questions. He doesn’t recognise the girl who was watching him with stars in her eyes. “I---, I’m a junior from your economics class, my name is Im Nayoung” the girl is shaking with nerves, it was like a fan meeting her favourite celebrity.  
“Ah, nice to meet you!” Minhyun politely greets the girl, a little bemused by what was happening. “You always look so focused in class, no wonder you’re the top ranked.” The girl throws praise at her senior. It wasn’t foreign behaviour, most people on the campus acted like that around Minhyun. 

Not only was he good looking, but he was known for having a good personality, as well as good manners, good grades and a good family pedigree. He was the envy of most and desire of the rest. Nayoung was all smiles and giggly to be around the man.

“Ah, I try my best.” Minhyun makes polite conversation in front of Sungwoon, who would rather be in his room than watch the guy he tongued down flirt with another girl. 

“Is that my pizza?” Sungwoon impatiently disrupts the senpai noticed me moment the younger girl was going through. “Oh yeah! My bad! You’re Ha Sungwoon?” the pizza delivery girl is bought of her little love bubble before turning to her customer. Minhyun watches on amused, his eyes fondly watching the shorter man. 

“The very one.” Sungwoon answers, holding his arms out expectantly. “It’s a pepperoni pizza, and there’s some wings free of charge. The boss wanted to apologise for last time, sending the Hawaiian pizza.” Nayoung says distracted, half of her attention was focused on the handsome man next to her and in turn his attention was focused on the cute man in front of him. 

“Right. Thanks.” Sungwoon takes the pizzas and is about to turn around when Minhyun reaches out for his hand. “Wait-” the dark haired man calls out. “What?” Sungwoon snaps impatiently. He was hungry and wanted to get back to the second season of Assassination Classroom. Shit had just gotten good and he had only paused for food. 

“I wanted to speak to you…”Minhyun holds onto the small man’s thin wrist. “Okay…”the blonde stays still waiting for the dark haired man to speak up. “In private…” Minhyun turns his attention to the brunette watching him with heart eyes. She jumps out of her skin at the brief eye contact.

“Oh, sorry senior! I’ll see you around?” the girl shyly says her goodbye. “Sure, nice meeting you?” Minhyun is ever the gentle man even to the end. 

“Itwasnicemeetingyoubye!” the girl is a mess, flustered and practically melting as she rushes off and out of sight, leaving the blonde and raven haired male to face off against each other. 

“Can I come in?” Minhyun asks as he steps past Sungwoon into his apartment. Arms full, Sungwoon can’t stop the man. “Why ask the question when you’ve already answered it?” Sungwoon replies irritably before kicking his door shut. 

“I figured you might say no, so I thought I’d ignore that and invade your space.” Minhyun had decided to not be so meek when it came to Sungwoon. He would be straight forward, and push past that guard that he had set up. Well from the little pep talk he had with Taehyun before leaving, the short brunette had insisted that Sungwoon liked persistence. 

“Yet again.” Sungwoon mutters as he walks over to the kitchen island, placing his pizzas down. “Hmmm” Minhyun can’t help but grin thinking about what had taken place not too long ago in Jisung’s closet.  
“What can I do for you?” blunt as usual Sungwoon asks. 

“Kiss me.” Replies suddenly surprisingly the blonde male. “Sorry?” Sungwoon was sure he had heard right but still, he hadn’t been expecting this. One kiss had been enough for him, but apparently not for the school’s most eligible fucking bachelor. 

“I tried to kind of just shrug it off and pretend that it was just a part of the party entertainment. But it was just a good kiss that had happened, and that I would get other good kisses from other people in the future but…” Minhyun had tried to play it off. But the four minutes in heaven that he had experienced, was not enough for him. 

 

“I’m already addicted. I want to kiss you” Minhyun confesses, believing the truth to be necessary. “Lame” Sungwoon answers without hesitation. 

“Let me kiss you again.” Minhyun ignores the put down. “No, I barely know you.” The blonde is quick with his rejection. “You kissed me before” dejected, Minhyun argues. “Yeah, to shut you up!” Sungwoon excuses but it doesn’t seem to satisfy Minhyun at all. 

 

“Fuck, I’ll do it myself.” Minhyun mutters, before leaning down to kiss Sungwoon. He closes the space between them quickly before he can change his mind. He was a little buzzed, he had the Dutch courage in him and that was probably he was so impatient. 

 

Eyes closed, he presses his lips on the softer pink lips of the blonde male. His hands reach to cup the smaller man’s face. But that’s all quickly disrupted as the short male pushes the tall male off with all of his force.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” eyes wide, the blonde yells at Minhyun. “I’m sorry, it’s just?” Minhyun was startled, he had never seen Sungwoon react like this. With this much emotion. He looked furious, and it was dawning on Minhyun that he might have fucked up. 

“What? You think you’re entitled to kiss me?” Sungwoon yells at the embarrassed man. “I’m sorry it’s just you’re a good kisser” Minhyun weakly excuses. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. “And that’s a solid excuse?” Sungwoon questions, looking irritated. 

“No it’s not you’re right, I’m-” just when Minhyun is ready to break down, a smile makes its way on Minhyun’s face. “You’re super easy to troll.” The blonde reveals surprising Minhyun. “What?” he blinks confused at the sudden switch of emotion from the older man. 

“If you’re going to lunge at me like that, with no finesse then I think it’s fair that I can troll you like that.” Sungwoon didn’t like being ignored like that. But he could handle himself. And plus he liked to play mind games. 

“You’re devious” Minhyun answers resentfully. “Who me?” the blonde answers with a playful innocence but Minhyun wasn’t buying it. “You’re so quiet, you keep to yourself and under the radar.” Minhyun was scorned, but still he couldn’t take his eyes off of the older man. 

“I like it that way” Sungwoon answers with a wink. “Because if people saw more of you, they’d know just how deliciously cruel you could be?” Minhyun challenges Sungwoon, getting closer to him. He notices the other man doesn’t stop him, he just as close as they had been in Jisung’s closet.

“Deliciously cruel? Are you an economics major or an erotic novel writer?” Sungwoon taunts. “Erotic?” Minhyun says mindlessly. His attention focused on the pretty blonde in front of him. With the mischievous look on his face, and the sexy smirk on his face. 

“Of course, that’s all you hear.” Sungwoon teases. “Let me kiss you again.” Minhyun hasn’t given up. He inches in close and closer. “Okay, I supposed it’s better than hearing you spea-“ Sungwoon is in the middle of his next put down when he is interrupted by the impatient black haired man. 

Cupping his face, Minhyun pulls Sungwoon in before planting a messy kiss on his lips. His mind was frazzled with excitement and he had skipped the first few steps. Parting Sungwoon’s lips, he slides his tongue inside of the shorter man’s mouth. 

Gripping onto Minhyun’s arms, Sungwoon reciprocates. He passionately kisses Minhyun. Head tilted, he gives Minhyun better access. And just like they had in the small closet, they get lost in this hot, stuffy feeling. 

Pulses are racing, adrenaline was doing its thing.  
Minhyun pushes Sungwoon onto the kitchen island deepening the kiss, his hands sliding down to Sungwoon’s ass giving it a playful squeeze. Sungwoon moans, mid kiss further encouraging Minhyun to keep going. He liked hearing the blonde man like that. 

After a few more minutes in heaven, the two pull away to catch their breath. Eyes focused on each other, the two remain entangled in. It’s a battle of for who would break first, who would waver. Minhyun is the first, he was still watching Sungwoon but he breaks the silence.

“Your pizza is going to get cold.” Minhyun uselessly comments. “That’s why Microwaves were invented Hwang Minhyun.” Sungwoon replies sardonically. “You know my name?” Minhyun hadn’t had the chance to introduce himself to Sungwoon. He assumed the man didn’t care about pretty much the whole student population and would therefore not know his name.

“I tend to know the names of those I kiss. Most of them.” Sungwoon answers with a playful smile. Minhyun smiles, for some reason seeing Ha Sungwoon smile is the best thing he had ever seen. It couldn’t be topped, he couldn’t recall anything better than those pearly whites. 

“My bedroom has somewhere comfortable for us to do less talking on…” Sungwoon coos, eyes hooded. “Holy fuck, I totally underestimated you Ha Sungwoon” Minhyun whispers as his heart does a whole gymnast routine in his chest.

“Everyone does.” Sungwoon smiles knowingly, as he takes the hand of the raven haired male. He hadn’t planned to make out with the school’s most popular bachelor, but he wouldn’t reject his destiny. He always knew he was meant for better than drunken kisses with Noh Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes… I’ve looked this over but my eyes play tricks tbf. My left eye is absolutely atrocious. I hope you like this. I’m not good at one shots but I hope this was sufficient.


End file.
